Stiles Gets Low
by NotAnAngel97
Summary: After a hard break-up, Jackson brings Danny to the Jungle to take his mind off his ex. While there, they met someone they did not expect. Or Jackson is a good friend, Danny finds himself attracted to someone he never expected and Stiles can pole dance Rated T for safety and mild sexual references


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or this song**

**A/N: This is the third installment in the series In Which Life Is A Musical but you don't need to read the others to understand this. I would recommend them if you liked this however.**

* * *

Danny had just been dumped by his jerk of a boyfriend. Again. Why did he even go back to the idiot? He should have known better. Jackson and Lydia could see how upset he was and tried to cheer him up in their own way. Jackson offered to beat the crap out of him, and Lydia dragged him out shopping. While he appreciated the concern, he really just wanted to mope around and watch Supernatural back to back.

So when Jackson decided to drag him out to Jungle to help him hook up with someone even hotter, Danny almost said no. But he knew how much Jackson was trying to help him. He also realised he could get payback for when Jackson set him up with a subscription to a BDSM club.

That Friday night found the pair of them hanging out by the bar in Jungle, discussing lacrosse and how Lydia wanted to go away for a weekend. Suddenly, a loud voice boomed through the speakers.

'And performing tonight for their first time ever, Candy and Stiles are about to show you how low they can go!' Jackson almost choked on his beer at that. Danny turned to him open-mouthed.

'No,' Jackson shook his head. 'It can't be.' They looked over at the stage. Stiles stood there, with an arm around a drag queen's shoulder. He was dressed in skin-tight jeans and an open shirt. Danny almost drooled. He had never noticed it before, under all that flannel and plaid, but Siles had _rock-hard abs._ How he had never seen this in the dressing room, he did not know.

The music started up and Stiles brought the microphone to his mouth.

_Mmmmmmmm_

_Let me talk to 'em_

_Let me talk to 'em_

_Mmmmmmm_

_Let me talk to 'em_

_C'mon!_

He leapt forward and began to rock his hips to the music, swinging them around. Danny's jaw dropped. Damn it, Stiles actually looked so sexy up there. The tight fabric of the jeans left little to the imagination.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Candy, the drag queen, stepped over and began to sing as well. Stiles bopped his head and stepped back. Danny was actually disappointed. Jackson turned to him. 'Oh my God, there is no way that is Stiles Stilinski, the guy who knocked himself out walking across the lacrosse pitch.' Danny shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hands in disbelief.

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Stiles began to sing again, well rap. This got Danny and Jackson's attention. In fact, it got everybody's attention. Every eye in the club was on Stiles, and the other drag queens began to cheer for him.

_I ain't never seen something that'll make me go_

_This crazy all night spending my doe_

_Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go_

_Them birthday cakes they stole the show_

_So sexual, she was flexible professional_

_Drinking X&O_

_Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa_

_Did her thing seen shawty get low_

_Ain't the same when it's up that close_

_Make it rain I'm making it snow_

_Work the pole I gotta bank roll_

_I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes_

_I'm in to that I love women exposed_

_She threw it back at me I gave her mo_

_Cash ain't a problem I know where it go_

Stiles was on fire. Everybody in the room either wanted to screw him or be him. They cheered and roared for him, loving every movement that stretched the tight fabric even tighter

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

A pole rose out of the floor of the stage. 'No,' Danny heard Jackson say. 'No way is Stiles-.' Stiles dropped the mike and grabbed the pole with two hands. He swung himself up and around effortlessly, getting whoops and cheers from the crowd. Candy picked up where he dropped off.

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Hey Shawty what I gotta do to get you home_

_My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing_

_Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown_

_Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan_

_One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)_

_Now that's three grand_

_What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man_

_I'm dealing rubber bands_

_That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders_

_I knew it was over_

_That heny and Cola got me like a soldier_

_She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her_

_So lucky on me I was just like clover_

_Shawty was hot like a toaster_

_Sorry but I had to fold her_

_Like a pornography poster_

_She showed her_

Stiles grabbed his microphone again and began to sing. Sweat glistened under the harsh lights but he never faltered, his voice strong, and what Danny could only describe as sexy. 'Oh my God!' he thought. 'I am finding STILES STILINSKI sexy!'

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Candy was great too, but Stiles stole the show. The crowd went mad for him, cheering for him loudly while he spun like crazy, twisting his hips this way and that, rocking his body in a way that would make every gay man, and quite a few straight ones, mad with lust.

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Stiles leapt off the stage, and spotting Danny and Jackson by the bar, made his way over to them, the crowd parting like he was Moses. Grabbing Danny, he pushed him up against the bar and pinned him there with his body. Smirking, he tilted the microphone between them, and raised an eyebrow. Danny looked around wildly and caught his ex looking… jealous. He grinned evily and began to sing.

Stiles: _Whoa shawty _Danny: _Yeah she was worth the money_

'_Little mama took my cash' 'And I ain't want it back.'_

'_The way she bent that back_'_ 'Got all them paper stacks'_

'_Tattoo above her crack' 'I had to handle that.'_

Stiles tilted his head towards Jackson. Smiling evily, the pair whirled on him and pulled him between them. Jackson was trapped. They glared at him and dared him not to sing. He sighed and yanked the microphone out of Stiles' hand.

_I was zoned in sexy woman_

_Let me show it make me want it_

_Two in the morning I'm zoned in_

_Them rosé bottles foaming_

_She wouldn't stop_

_Made it drop_

_Shawty dipped that pop and lock_

_Had to break her off that guap_

_Gal was fine just like my glock_

Then Candy riled the crowd up. Altogether, every man inside that club began to chant along to the words they all knew so well.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_ Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)_

_She hit the floor (she hit the floor)_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Stiles and Candy made their way back to the stage and bowed low. The crowd roared their approval and moaned with disappointment when they turned down an encore. After finally escaping, Stiles disappeared. A few minutes later, Danny and Jackson saw him try slip out the door quietly. He had changed his shirt for a darker one that he buttoned up, but left the really, ridiculously tight jeans on. They caught him and dragged him over to their seats by the bar. The bartender brought over a bunch of drinks, all on the house, and Danny and Jackson asked him what the hell that was.

'Well, Dan and I, sorry Dan is Candy, we were out shopping with Chris, who prefers Christie, and Alex and we met Jason, the manager for here, who mentioned the open mic thing they had. So Dan said we should do it. I said why not and then that just sort of happened.' Jackson and Danny were stunned. They knew Stiles was impulsive but agreeing to get up in a club and perform like THAT. That was either very brave or very stupid.

They all had a few drinks, none of which they had to pay for, and a couple of hours later found them stumbling out of the club, pleasantly buzzed. As Stiles climbed into a cab, a very drunk Jackson found himself hollering after him.

'Hey Stilinski, you were fucking hot man!'


End file.
